Jangan Beri Aku Tatapan Seperti Itu, Kise
by Lutung
Summary: Pairing : Aomine X Kise - 85% H 15% cerita - Cerita berseri yang menceritakan bagaimana reaksi Aomine yang tidak menyukai beberapa tatapan yang diberikan oleh Kise. Yup, its trashy smutty BL FF - Chapter 3 (Tenang saja... Dia nggak tahu, kok) Rilis tanggal: 10/06/2014.
1. Chapter 1 - Biru yang mencumbu Kuning

"Aaahhh… aagghhhh… huuunnn…. Yyesss… there.. th-there…" suaraku yang memantul di dinding kamarmandi itu karena ulah seorang manusia berkulit coklat matang yang melampiaskan nafsu hewannya itu melebihi seekor panther yang ada di musim kawinya. Saat kubuka mata aku melihat uap nafasku yang ada di dinding kaca shower yang mengembun seolah mencoba menutupi perbuatan abnormal kami berdua. Terutama diriku seorang manusia yang melawan takdir hidupku membiarkan seorang pria berambut biru gelap itu merusak dan menenggelamkanku dalam nafsu yang tak tahu entah darimana awalnya membuat aku ingin dan ingin lagi… setiap hentakan yang ia ciptakan aku bisa merasakan tubuhku merespon bergerak bergidik karena sebagian tubuh manusia itu yang ada di dalam diriku membuat aku seperti betinanya tempat ia melampiaskan nafsunya itu. tubuhku dibuatnya bebas bergerak tapi tetap dalam kontrolnya saat sekarang ini kedua tanganku tak dipegangnya tapi aku tetap tak bisa kemana-kemana karena dua kakiku yang dipegang oleh kedua tanganya mengangkang. Dan sekarang…

"Not yet…" ucapnya dia menarik tubuhnya dan tubuhku keluar dari showertub kami yang membuatku reflek harus berpegangan pada lenganya yang dapat kurasakan otot-ototnya yang menegang karena memegang kendali atas tubuhku.

"Wheree..?" desahku yang dalam keadaan mengambang mencoba tetap di atas permukaan di laut birahi yang dia berikan padaku.

"Heree…" ternyata dia membawaku dan dirinya berdiri di depan kaca. Membuat kedua mataku melihat sebuah pantulan seorang pria yang berkulit hitam itu membuka tubuh pria yang berambut pirang berkulit putih dengan hanya membuka kedua kakinya, dari pantulan kaca itu aku dapat melihat sosok diriku mengangkang menghadap kaca. Aku menolak untuk melihat pantulan itu karena membuatku malu.

Tapi, ternyata dia malah membuatku semakin malu dengan berbisik di telingaku yang merupakan titik lemahku dia berkata jorok padaku, "Oh, lihat siapa pria putih tampan itu sayang. Look how eager his body want my dick." Sambil berkata seperti itu dia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kejantananya agar kedua mataku bisa melihatnya. "here.. look…" ucapnya dengan mulai memompa birahinya dalam tubuhku lagi. Mulutku ikut menganga karena terkejut dengan pompaanya yang mencoba membuatku keluar lagi untuk ke-tiga kalinya dengan hanya bagian tubuhnya itu. "Ahh,ahh,ah, aahhh,, nyyaahh.." ritme suaraku yang menandakan bagaimana dia menggauliku.

"Kise… jangan meronta dengan kakimu yang masih terkilir," bisik Aomine yang kedua tangan kekarnya menompang membuka kedua kakinya yang gemetaran.

Ya, aku bisa merasakanya… diriku sebentar lagi akan _cum_ untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

RING…! RING…! RING…!

"Oh tidak… teleponku bunyi Kise, aku lepas dulu ya?" tanyanya yang membuatku sadar teleponya berdering terus daritadi.

"Nyaahh.. noo.. don't pull out.. please… Im almost.." diriku yang bergelayutan persis seperti kucing yang sedang dimandikan mengerang memintanya agar aomine tak melepas kenikmatan yang sedari tadi ia pompa pada tubuhku.

"Nah, aku lepas dulu yaa.. nanti aku buat kamu lebih enak lagi, percaya padaku, Kise…" ucapnya lalu terkikik di telingaku.

"Noo! Noo..!" erangku dan mencengkram kedua lengan besar hitamnya itu agar tak lepas. "Ahh…ahhh…" aku merasakan kekosongan yang sedikit demi sedikit terasa. Reflek aku menggerakan pinggulku sendiri untuk mencengkramnya lebih erat agar tak keluar dari tubuhku.

"Uggghhh… kau benar-benar mau cum huh? come here baby lemme make you come in the right place." Dia bergerak membuat bagian tubuhnya yang ada di tubuhku itu bergerak tak terkendali lalu dia berhenti melangkah di kursi merah dimana ia meletakan baju seragam hitamnya yang bertuliskan Touo Gakuen.

"Oh noo.. not there.. its gonna dirt-dirtyy… noo.. noo..!" erangku tapi aku juga tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi kenikmatan yang ia berikan padaku.

"Nah, I cant even move my leg again, im gonna come soon too Kise..." dia memompa tubuhku semakin cepat dan dengan posisi hewan kawin itu adalah posisi tepat bagaimana dia bisa mencolek dan menggosok prostate glandku dengan mudah untuk ia permainkan.

"Kise, kise… ahh… jangan pernah beri aku tatapan seperti itu lagi!" erang Aomine yang juga hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatanya. Sembari menggigit leher Kise yang sebagian tertutup rambut pirangnya Kise hanya bisa merespon "No..noo.. baju basketmmuu… aahhhh… ahhhh.. aaahhhmm—!" dia mengunci kedua bibirku saat aku _cum_, diriku juga dapat merasakan bagaimana pantatku naik memberikan jalan bagi Aomine yang sebentar lagi akan keluar, tapi….

"Kise…? Jangan mencengkramku erat-erat, aku tak bisa berge—," Aomine yang dapat merasakan kekasihnya yang ingin keluar lagi saat dia hendak mencapai puncaknya pun membantu pasanganya dengan menarik bongkahan pantat Kise ke atas dan…

"Ah, ah, ah…! Aominechiii...! aku, aku…ahh…"

Ya, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Kise yang kedua tanganya bertumpu pada punggung kursi menodai seragam hitam Aomine dengan cairan dari tubuhnya yang terlihat kontras sekali dengan warna hitam seragam Aomine. Segera selesai percintaan itu selesai, Aomine yang sembari menggendong tubuh Kise yang basah karena keringat yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya berjalan ke luar dari kamar mandi dan perlahan dia baringkan ke ranjang.

"Akan kuambilkan handuk dan pocari—," Aomine yang selesai mengenakan brief-nya itu melenggang pergi namun dicegat Kise.

"Aominechi, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kise lemah sembari menarik selimut kuning untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Haah…?" Jawab Aomine yang membuka lemari es-nya.

"Saat bermain basket denganmu, tak pernah sekalipun aku memandang rendah dirimu," lagi, Kise berkata dengan nada yang menggantung.

BRRAAAKK!

Dibantingnya pintu lemari es sebelum berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dimana Kise yang masih berbaring. Ditenggaknya sebagian isi pocari sweat yang harusnya ia berikan pada Kise. "Satsuki yang menelponku barusan." Aomine yang melirik Kise dari pantulan kaca lemari bajunya hanya dapat melihat punggung putih Kise. "Haaahh…. Kalian semua itu berlebihan." Aomine yang mulai bersandar pada punggung Kise tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya, "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau juga tak suka dengan strategi permainan tim-mu saat melawanku, hanya saja aku kesal dengan ekspresimu saat itu seolah-olah kau mencomoohku dengan, 'Apa level permainan ini mulai terasa susah bagimu, huh?'"

"_Dengan tambahan gerakan permainanmu selanjutnya yang mulai turun satu level seolah mencoba membuat permainan sedikit lebih mudah bagiku untuk bermain, aku yakin kau hanya menggunakan alasan cedera pada kakimu untuk membuatku menang, khan?"_ batin Aomine_. _

"Maafkan aku. Aku takkan pernah mengulanginya lagi, Aominechi…" lirih sekali saat Kise mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Heh, bocah. Ngapain kau minta maaf, huh?" Aomine yang membalik badanya agar tanganya dapat mengelus rambut pirang Kise yang masih basah itu tetap terasa lembut di sela-sela jemarinya. "Lagipula, daripada kau menyesali perbuatanmu dengan hanya sebuah ucapan minta maaf kenapa tak kau buktikan penyesalanmu saat kita bertanding di Winter Cup nanti, huh?" ucap Aomine yang nadanya mulai lembut saat di akhir kalimatnya. "Hmm…?" dengung Aomine yang berbisik didekat telinga Kise.

Tanpa diduga Kise yang sedari tadi memunggungi Aomine bangun dari tidurnya dan dengan suara lantangnya menjawab Aomine, "HAHA…! TENTU SAJA! AKU TAK SUDI MINTA MAAF PADAMU! TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI KALAH SEBELUM MENGHADAPKU DI SEMI FINAL NANTI, YA…!" Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak mengejek Aomine. Tapi, Aomine yang diejek malah ikut tertawa sembari memeluk Kise di dekapnya, hanya saja tawa Kise berhenti saat lidah Aominechi menyelusup masuk di sela telinga kirinya, sembari berbisik, "Thanks,"

Kise yang tawanya mulai berhenti mulai menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak kekasihnnya yang dari dulu merupakan idolanya bermain basket membiarkan kekasihnya menyalurkan rasa cinta yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata semata.


	2. Chapter 2 - Second Honeymoon

_FYI : Cerita untuk chapter 2 ini bisa juga merupakan doujinshi dari cerita fiksi yang berjudul "M'M Series : He's Doubt" . Dan perlu diingat juga, mulai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya tidak akan berkaitan atau bukan merupakan kelanjutan dari chapter sebelum dan selanjutnya, tapi kalau masih berpikir merupakan kelanjutanya ya... silahkan saja :) selamat membaca, reader dan silent reader ;) __enjoy this trashy smutty fiction ! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Second Honeymoon**

"Yup, dia positif hamil." Ucap Aomine santai sambil melepas dasi merahnya sembari meminum segelas air putih setelah ia pulang dari bekeja menceritakan hasil tes kehamilan Satsuki yang telah menjadi istrinya 2 tahun.

Kise dengan tetap tersenyum seadanya menghampiri Aomine yang terduduk di sofa merah maroon itu dan menyodorkan sekotak kue kering yang diterimanya saat bermain golf tadi siang bersama Kagami. "Aku turut senang mendengarnya," dan "Kau mau?" tanyanya setelah menggigit setengah potong kue yang diambil dari kotak kue.

Aomine tersenyum kecil, dan menjawab dengan, "Aku mau yang dari mulutmu." Lalu mengerlingkan mata kananya tak luput dengan kedua tanganya yang mulai melingkar di pinggul Kise yang membuat pajama abu-abunya sedikit kucel.

Dengan tarikan dasi, Kise berikan apa yang diminta Pria berambut biru gelap tersebut tanpa sungkan dan hanya memberikan _itu_ saja, tidak lebih. "Kau harus lekas tidur, besok kau khan harus berangkat pagi lagi," elak Kise yang seraya lepas dari rengkuhan Aomine yang sudah lama rindu dengan setiap _gerakanya_ ketika mereka sedang memadu kasih.

Hanya saja, bukan Aomine namanya jika dia diam saja tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan sigap lengan kirinya menarik dari belakang tubuh Kise yang putih itu, segera saja Aomine dengan tangan kirinya mendongakan muka Kise membuat kedua bibrinya tak dapat berbicara dengan menggunakan mulutnya untuk menutup rapat kedua bibir Kise yang dilumatnya.

_Ah, finally… I'm at ease… _Batin Aomine yang terhanyut dengan kehangatan yang dia rasakan saat menikmati hembusan nafas dari sela bibir kekasihnya.

"Ok, we're stop here." Erang Kise ketika dia berhasil keluar dari dekapan Aomine yang mencuri waktu untuk istirahat mengambil nafas dari ciuman yang cukup menghabiskan kalori.

"_Oh, come on. It's almost two week since we had sex._" Keluh Aomine sembari melepas dasinya sendiri dan membuka kancing kemeja dengan tangan satu. "Tenang saja, dia jam segini sudah tidur dan tak akan menganggu kita." Rajuknya yang tak menyerah.

Kise yang hanya berjalan menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Aomine dari belakang, "Sekarang sudah jam satu lebih dan kau hanya punya waktu kurang dari 5 jam kalau kau tak mau bekerja dengan mood jelek." Dan, "Chiwa belum sehat betul. Barusan dia terbangun gara-gara mimpi buruk."

Digaetnya lengan Kise, "Kau tak sedang menghindariku khan?" Tanya Aomine yang tak peduli dengan ponakan kecil Kise, Chiwa yang orangtuanya baru saja dinyatakan meninggal tadi pagi.

Kise membalikan badanya, "Ya, kau benar. Aku terlalu mudah terlena dengan tubuh sixpack-mu." Sindirnya yang menggunakan nada datar di satu kalimat penuhnya.

"_Tell me if im wrong,_" desis Aomine yang nadanya mulai turun.

Kise terdiam, mulutnya terbuka tapi tertutup lagi sebelum masuk ke kamar mereka segera saja Aomine menutup pintu kamar mereka agar tak ada tempat untuk pria yang terduduk di pinggir kasur dan termenung itu menghindar darinya lagi.

"A-aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisinya, sejak tadi dia memanggil nama ibunya."

"_That's normal right, she's just scare._" Aomine yang berusaha menenangkan gelisah Kise yang tampak cemas namun terlihat lelah.

Digaetnya lengan kemeja pria yang mengusap pipi kirinya lembut, "I miss you, too." Lirih sekali ia ungkapkan perasaan terdalam itu. Kise sebisa mungkin mencoba menyembunyikan hal yang sebenarnya dari pria yang memeluknya hangat dan dengan lembut mengusap punggung belakangnya yang entah bagaiamana caranya membuat semua syaraf kembali normal.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa menyewakan babysitter unutkmu." Dia longgarkan dekapanya dan mencium pelan bibir Kise sembari melanjutkan, "Kantung matamu mulai menghitam dan kau mudah sakit khan saat musim hujan?" Dengan cekatan Aomine tak menyia-nyiakan cela di kala Kise lengah. Diselipkan tanganya ke dalam kemeja pajama Kise dari bawah.

DUK! terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh. "Apa itu?" Kise tercengang dengan suara itu sambil berusaha lepas dari sergapan Aomine dia menentang usulannya untuk menelpon Nancy. "Aku masih bisa meng-handlenya," Elaknya.

"Oh ya?" Dengan terkikih kecil ia lanjutkan dengan, "Kau yakin? Satsuki saja kerepotan dengan hanya satu bayi, bahkan kami sampai membuat jadwal bangun tengah malam untuk menenangkan bayi—," Tak sadar kalau Aomine terlalu panjang lebar membicarakan dengan wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjada.

Kise terdiam, dia tak memberontak. Hanya diam tak meronta dengan perlakuan Aomine yang selalu bertindak cepat. Kepalanya menunduk melihat tangan cokelat matang pria yang akan menjamahnya mulai membuka sabuk hitamnya sendiri sembari merogoh ke dalam celana Kise. "_Satsuki, hamil lagi—_" komentar Kise yang terdengar seperti kalimat yang tak selesai.

Merasakan Kise yang teralihkan dengan percakapan yang seharusnya tak dibicarakan Aomine itu, segera saja ia memfokuskan perhatianya pada Kise. "_Hun_," ucapnya sembari memegang tangan kananya yang diam di paha kirinya, "Dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang." Tanganya beranjak ke dagu Kise dan beralih pada bibir bawah tipisnya yang diusap pelan dengan jempolnya. "_For a human like me, my desire it always come because of you—Manusia sepertiku ini, gairahku hanya muncul karena dirimu_" Dan tersenyum tulus.

Yeah, kami sudah lama tak bercinta. Dia pasti butuh _foreplay_, maksudku dia bukan tipe orang yang setengah otaknya hanya terisi dengan nafsu hewan sepertiku. Tapi, jika _spot_-nya tersentil, aku yang bakal kewalahan meladeninya. Batin Aomine yang tetap terus mencoba membaca tiap gerakan Kise.

Kise masih diam tapi tak mencegat bibir Aomine yang mulai mengecup tiap lekukan tubuhnya yang pakaianya perlahan demi perlahan di renggut Aomine dengan hanya kedua tangan yang gerakanya nampak sekali kalau tangan-tangan tersebut telah berhasil melucuti pakaian beberapa wanita yang takluk padanya.

Dikala suara nafas yang saling mengaduh, lampu kamar yang tanpa sengaja jatuh mendarat di karpet, lirih suara TV yang menyiarkan komedi di tengah malam, kain sprei yang terdapat butiran-butiran air keringat dari dua manusia yang lahir dari sebuah kesalahan nenek moyang mereka kini mereka saling memagut melakukan kesalahan yang lebih fatal daripada nenek moyang mereka namun juga sebuah kesalahan yang nikmatnya melebihi nenek moyang mereka,

Mendekap, memagut, dan mengerang dibawah siraman sinar bulan yang memantulkan bayangan di lantai karpet mereka yang beralaskan beberapa bantal yang berwarna biru gelap yang segelap mata Aomine yang sedari tadi tak bisa lepas menatap ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Kise yang menerima semua yang diberika Aomine untuknya. merelakan tubuh dan harga diri sebagai pria untuk dijamah dan dimasuki oleh kebengisan nafsu Aomine yang tak pernah luntur pada Kise yang tubuhnya bergerak terguncang pada setiap dorongan tubuh Aomine.

Kenapa…

Setiap libidoku naik di otakku yang pertama terlintas adalah senyuman yang kau buat untukku?

Ya, aku merasa puas telah mendapatkanmu tapi aku tak merasa kenyang dengan hanya dapat menjamah tubuhmu, merusak seks orientasimu, mengacau isi tubuhmu melalui lubang yang tak sepantasnya dimasuki oleh semua mahluk bengis sepertiku.

"Ao…min.." panggil Kise pelan ketika mencoba mencari pegangan.

Maksudku, aku hanya manusia berotak hewan yang sama seperti yang lain. "Hmm..?" jawab Aomine yang menanggapi tangan kekasihnya yang terlihat lelah setelah ejakulasi yang ia dapatkan.

Diletakan tangan kanan Kise di bahunya seketika itu juga Kise berpegangan erat pada Aomine mencoba tetap menegakan tubuhnya untuk menerima setiap desakan dan dorongan yang dilakukan Aomine padanya. "Aww…," erang Aomine yang merasakan kuku Kise menancap dalam di bahu kirinya. "Sakit?" tanyanya.

Kise hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Aomine tapi tetak tak mau mengendorkan kuku yang menancap di bahu Aomine. "Emmhh.. ngghh…" hanya itu suara yang keluar menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

Well, mungkin aku terlalu kasar, batin Aomine. Diusapnya punggung Kise perlahan mencoba menenangkan getaran Kise yang tak kunjung berhenti, "Kau mau istirahat sebentar?" Tanya Aomine walau sebenarnya ia berharap untuk tidak berhenti karena dia belum mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Kise hanya menggeleng dan mempererat pelukan Aomine ketika merasakan gerakan Kise yang berpikir lebih baik berhenti sampai disini. Padahal, pikiran Aomine salah sama sekali.

"_I wont take it out. Just stop moving okay_?—Nggak aku keluarkan kok, Cuma berhenti sebentar, oke?" Aomine menghentikan secara perlahan gerakanya dan mencoba menata kembali tumpukan bantal yang agar tubuh Kise tak pegal selama mereka bercinta.

"Jangan—….,"

"Huh?" Tanya Aomine yang tak mendengar kalimat Kise yang tak selesai.

"Jangan berhenti,"

Aomine menghela nafas, "_Hei, its oke. You always thinks bout me, right?_"

"_I…I wanna cum again..._" Lirih sekali kalimat itu menghentikan ucapan Aomine.

Aomine berseringai di balik lekuk leher Kise tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana tatapan mata kekasihnya yang nampak seperti kucing betina yang mengerang di musim kawin sembari memamerkan belahan pantatnya pada tiap kucing pejantan yang mengendus pantatnya.

Dilepasnya tangan Kise secara kasar membuat tubuh Kise jatuh di tumpukan bantal tersebut, lalu kaki kanan Kise di letakan di bahu kirinya yang tampak 3 garis merah bekas cakaranya menjuntai di bahu tegap Aomine tersebut.

Kise hanya gemetar mengalihkan kepalanya di tumpukan bantal, tapi hal itu malah semakin membuat Aomine ingin lebih mengerjai kekasihnya yang terbagun dari tidur kepolosanya, "Ya… sayang… aku akan berhenti setelah kedua kalinya aku keluar—," tubuh Aomine menindih tubuh Kise membuat tubuhnya semakin melebar membuka menerima kebengisan Aomine yang terasa semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya. "Dalam tubuhmu…." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Kise yang terlihat samar-samar merah karena panas gairah yang membakar setiap tubuh mereka berdua di malam itu.

Ya, malam yang seharusnya waktu bagi manusia untuk beristirahat dengan disinari oleh pantulan sinar bulan yang menerangi langkah manusia tersebut berjalan menuju taman yang asri untuk terduduk memetik setangkai bunga dan menikmati keharuman yang dapat dihirup dari tiap mahkota bunga mimpi yang terkena beberapa tetesan air kenangan yang mempercantik warna mahkotanya yang membuat tak sedikit manusia enggan memisahkan dirinya dari aroma yang ditawarkan bunga mimpi yang tak memiliki _Ovulum_.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_Terimakasih sudah membaca :) Walau hanya sedikit semoga setelah membaca fanfiction saya dapat membuat anda senang atau paling tidak tersenyum dengan kedua pipi anda yang terasa hangat. Tak lupa, terimakasih dengan review-nya yang membuat saya kali ini harus menyediakan tissue untuk yang nosebleed di siang bolong, hehe._


End file.
